<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Guerilla Warfare by ktbl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033394">Guerilla Warfare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl'>ktbl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mortal Kombat (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Tactile Telekinesis, Tagging This Was A Mess, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Sex Play, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktbl/pseuds/ktbl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonya could afford to let her mind drift and let the desk jockeys figure it out. The call was also in well in the process of running over. What had been projected for one hour was creeping up on ninety minutes now ad showed few signs of slowing. She had work to do, damn it, and it wasn’t growing long in the tooth on a video conference.<br/>Her door creaked open slowly. Her eyes shot sideways to see what idiot was interrupting her despite the sign on the door. She stifled a snort at the sight of Kenshi stepping in, padding on almost-silent feet. There were four people who could walk in and ignore signage without being sent to run laps, and he was one of them. He raised a hand in silent greeting to her, then took his usual seat on the small couch in her office. She clicked the mute button on her screen, turning her attention to him. “Call’s running over, maybe done in ten or fifteen. Just get back?”<br/>“It’s a good thing I like you. Sending me to the Philippines early in the monsoon season was a sadist’s move.” </p><p>--</p><p>Kinktober 2020, Day 16. I don't even know what prompt we're calling this, but it's telekinetic sex play.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonya Blade/Takahashi Kenshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Guerilla Warfare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Sonya leaned back in her chair, staring at the monitor in front of her and the four talking heads on the conference call. She reached for her coffee cup, fingers curling around the still-warm ceramic. She lifted it to her lips and tipped it more than she wanted to for the satisfaction of a drink. It was the last swallow, and the dregs were bitter on her tongue. She pulled a sour face, and tried to focus back on the conversation about logistics and personnel arrangements for training exercises and military assistance. Part of her was interested, but most of her wasn’t.</p><p class="p1">It did relate to Outworld, the justification for her involvement - training exercises in various Earthrealm locations to better equip her soldiers for the variety of Outworld terrain in the event they needed to make their presence known. She had to keep half her mind on the conversation, but it had gone into the aspect that she hated - budgets and scheduling. She could afford to let her mind drift and let the desk jockeys figure it out. The call was also in well in the process of running over. What had been projected for one hour was creeping up on ninety minutes now ad showed few signs of slowing. She had work to <em>do</em>, damn it, and it wasn’t growing long in the tooth on a video conference.</p><p class="p1">Her door creaked open slowly. Her eyes shot sideways to see what idiot was interrupting her despite the sign on the door. She stifled a snort at the sight of Kenshi stepping in, padding on almost-silent feet. There were four people who could walk in and ignore signage without being sent to run laps, and he was one of them. He raised a hand in silent greeting to her, then took his usual seat on the small couch in her office. She clicked the mute button on her screen, turning her attention to him. “Call’s running over, maybe done in ten or fifteen. Just get back?”</p><p class="p1">“It’s a good thing I like you. Sending me to the Philippines early in the monsoon season was a sadist’s move.” His voice was low and rough, as if he’d been talking for a long period. Or shouting. She frowned slightly, wondering which it had been.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve been demoted to like? No debrief and dinner for you, then.” She let a smile flash briefly across her face. “And I’m not the one who chooses to handle every op in a full armor kit.”</p><p class="p1">One of the senior generals caught her distraction. “Are we interrupting something, Blade?”</p><p class="p1">She stopped abruptly, and flicked the mute button back off. “Had my next appointment show up, trying to reschedule with them. You don’t need me for these logistics - that’s what my XO is for.”</p><p class="p1">“Your outfit, your call,” the older man said with a sour smile. He’d been one of the ones to resent her quick ascent to rank, despite her prowess and familiarity with Outworld. She smiled back with equal viciousness.</p><p class="p1">“That’s why I’m here. So let’s get back to it, then? Desert peaks in dryness and heat over the summer, but there’s no comparable jungle unless you want to head to Louisiana, and even that won’t quite do it, if we’re staying domestic.” She exhaled, leaning back in her chair. “So give me options.” Her eyes flicked back to Kenshi as he shifted, settling himself in to eavesdrop on the call. He nodded acquiescence and understanding - a surprising gesture.</p><p class="p1">She could feel the suspicion begin bubbling up in her already, a tension coiling in her stomach and her shoulders. Unable to mouth or gesture at him, she thought loudly about how suspicious she was that he’d give in so easily. She watched the smile flicker across his mouth, the dip of his chin, and then the faint glow of blue energy wreath one of his hands. Not bright, so it wasn’t a strong summoning of telekinesis, but it was there. She shifted in her seat, feet going a little wider, preparing to leap up to intercept him or whatever mischief he was up to. She couldn’t see the object he was manipulating with his telekinesis, but he was up to <em>something</em>.</p><p class="p1">The talking heads continued in the background, oblivious to the next steps in the invasion of her office and the unorthodox skirmish that she’d be facing shortly. They paused, waiting for her response regarding timing.</p><p class="p1">“I’ll go with the Sonoran in late July, early August, but we’ll need to either split or plan back-to-back to hit Louisiana in the same equally shit months,” Sonya interjected. Her heart began to pound; she was nervous about what he was planning. Kenshi never let anything go this easily. She could feel warmth unfurling in her, beginning to pool at the base of her spine. She wanted to relax - she could manage relaxing. They had to be almost done, now, and then she could catch up with Kenshi and find out how his op in Mindanao had gone, the little investigations and infiltrations of one of the local armed groups. Give him a thorough debriefing later.</p><p class="p1">She felt a throb between her legs at the thought of it, and frowned faintly. Kenshi was smart enough to never interfere with her telepathically; he knew she’d have his head on her wall if he did. That feeling, though - she wasn’t even really <em>fantasizing</em> about him, and sure as shit his mere presence wasn’t going to do this. The men continued, still oblivious, discussing existing training plans in place and how to slot options in during July and August. She shifted again, tugging at her pants, and glanced down.</p><p class="p1">Her eyes narrowed. She looked across to Kenshi on the couch and that little smile still dancing at the corner of his mouth. There was an unmistakeable pressure between her thighs, the pressure of fingers pushing at her. She flicked her eyes back to the screen for her call, pointedly ignoring him. She had to keep her focus on the call and not let him see the effect he was having on her.</p><p class="p1">“July or August,” Sonya confirmed, “for the shittiest weather we can get. Unless you want international arrangements, because then we can just go pick deserts and jungles almost anywhere, any time of year.” She could feel the button on her pants go, then the zipper, and the forceful telekinetic yanking to try to pry her out of them. She hooked her feet around the bottom of her chair, trying to keep herself in place, refusing to budge. She heard a choked sound of amusement from him, and then felt a stronger pull, just like his hands, trying to pull her up out of the chair or find more access to her.</p><p class="p1">She wouldn’t move, but eased her thighs apart, and his telekinetic fingers kept working, working against her through the fabric. She couldn’t decide if she wanted to encourage this, or wanted to stop him. It was a good distracting from the stupidity of the call, at least. She weighed her options, and then lifted herself up out of the chair, unhooking her belt. She was grateful for her exercise routine as she hovered in a squat. The last thing she wanted was to get called out about her movements. Her trousers pooled around her ankles as if of their own accord. She sat back down, trying to keep the smile off her face.</p><p class="p1">Kenshi had no such qualms, grinning broadly now. She could easily see the roguish, impetuous youth he must have been when he took these little risks - or made her take them.</p><p class="p1">“Do we have your attention again, Blade?”</p><p class="p1">“Like I said, you’re holding me up from things I really-“ She caught her breath as she felt something slide along her labia, a not-quite-there presence, “-should be doing. I’ve got people queueing up here. This call’s gone over.”</p><p class="p1">“Interdimensional war starting up?”</p><p class="p1">“Don’t know. Might be.” She exhaled, trying to focus back on the dour, craggy faces. “Let’s assume we have to do a split and swap training. Half in the desert and half in the bayous. Maybe send a third group to the Rockies, I don’t know. Outworld has mountains.” She gestured flippantly. “Do that in the winter, even. Anyway. We’ll need to make sure we divide up the teams, down to the squad levels, so we have an even balance.” She caught her breath as she felt the pressure brushing against her clit again, and swallowed. It was like his hand, except more of an amorphous presence, not as defined. Kenshi almost always wore gloves and this felt almost like he was fingering her while gloved, or had pulled out some kind of toy, working it into her slowly. It was a sense of <em>presence</em>, and undeniably <em>there</em>, but it also wasn’t anything he’d ever done before.</p><p class="p1">She bit down on the inside of her cheek and tried to keep her expression stony, or irritable; either were almost natural expressions on her, easy for her face to settle into. It was a marked contrast to the desire threading through her body and the growing sensitivity between her legs. Damn him.</p><p class="p1">It was less easy when she could feel the heat spreading up her body and was convinced she could see her cheeks beginning to go pink under her tan. The sensations didn’t stop, a brush and press against her clit, the sensation of something sliding between her labia, pressing up and into her ever so slightly. It set the nerves around her entrance alight, and she had to slap mute on again to keep her little moan out of the discussion. She was pretty sure her mouth hadn’t moved, but the sound had absolutely been there, and would be very hard to explain.</p><p class="p1">Kenshi’s laugh was audible, and she thought very loudly about the things she was going to do to him later that he might enjoy - or might regret. The laugh shifted, went deeper in his throat, and she felt his touch slide deeper into her. His power filled her, sliding up slowly along her with an almost glacial pace he never managed with his body. They never had much patience, but now he seemed like he was going to savor it. The sensation was different - smoother, but also pulsing, rippling along her walls. The other ‘hand’, for lack of a better way to describe it, kept working around her clit. Pleasure kept coursing through her, the nerves aching for more contact, more pressure, more more more.</p><p class="p1">“Your lighting going off, Blade? Looking a little blue.”</p><p class="p1">Shit.</p><p class="p1">“My telekinetic is here. Giving me a hard time about being late for his debriefing.” Honesty was always the best policy. Just not necessarily all the details. Know when to engage, and this was definitely not the time.</p><p class="p1">Kenshi’s face split in a wide smile. There was a tug on one of her nipples, the blue light flaring near her. She was going to kill him.</p><p class="p1">“Should we expect floating cups and something outta The Exorcist?” One of the others asked. She rolled her eyes, making sure that they could see <em>that</em> clearly.</p><p class="p1">“Remind me to bring him along the next time we head to the Pentagon. I’m sure you’d love to see what he can do with a room full of stuffed shirts and everyone with all those ties. I’ve watched him throw someone out of a plane. I’m sure he can have fun at a briefing over there.” She leaned back and felt the pace of his - whatever it was - between her legs increase, and she had to catch her breath to keep it from stuttering. She was sure she could see her own chest rising and falling faster as the telekinetic energy moved in her. It wasn’t as good as having Kenshi inside her, but there was something a hell of a lot more adrenaline-pumping knowing he was doing this while she was on a call with colleagues and superiors.</p><p class="p1">The pressure on her clit continued, growing firmer and faster in a way that even Kenshi couldn’t duplicate by hand. She felt her shirt begin to inch up, a thin line of energy moving it upwards, and then more tugging and pressure on her nipples. She could see the blue light flaring in the computer screen, and swallowed once, watching her own throat bob. Her body shifted again without thinking, and she reached for her coffee cup, taking a sip of nothing to hide her face as she bit down hard on her lower lip. Sonya collected her thoughts, and cleared her throat.</p><p class="p1">“Is that all? He’s just going to get worse and at this point, I’ve told you everything I can about what we need for the exercises.” Pressure spread out just inside her, a ripple almost like muscle that contracted and expanded, hitting her g-spot with every movement. Sonya sucked in another breath, finding it very hard to breathe, as liquid heat filled her body. She tightened her jaw, fingers clenching the edge of her desk. She flicked her eyes to Kenshi, whose hands were mimicking some actions, as if he needed to do the gestures to get the energy to cooperate.</p><p class="p1">“Regroup and reevaluate in a week. And we’ll try to keep it to an hour so your precious consultant doesn’t get to be a problem.”</p><p class="p1">Her hips pushed up and forward, as if seeking the hands that played with it, the pseudo-cock that filled it, wanting more. Kenshi obliged, the shape expanding in length and girth, stretching her and filling her completely. It was sudden, not painful but a profound change and she let out a minute grunt at the change. It was enough that she was sure she saw a tiny twitch of a greying eyebrow on the Major General on the screen. The pressure continued to press and flick and circle around her clit, and she felt herself push down against nothing, trying to eke out the last contact she desperately craved. The energy kept working her over, tireless and quick, nudging her further along.</p><p class="p1">“Good.” Sonya smiled thinly and nodded in response. She clicked on the mute button again before she let another sound slip. Her fingers moved to the disconnect button, and she managed to get off the call with only several rapid heartbeats to spare before an orgasm pulsed through her. She muffled her cry in her hand, biting down on the back of it, legs spread and her eyes squeezed shut hard. She saw stars, faint pale blue ones, as the climax rocked through her body. The sensation of being touched and groped and filled was suddenly gone, contact winking out, and she peeled her eyes apart with effort, lids gone heavy.</p><p class="p1">Kenshi sat on the couch, that stupid cocky smile still on the corner of his mouth, the blue light gone. “I hope you enjoyed yourself as much as I did.” He didn’t move to rise, instead leaning forward a little, forearms on his thighs.</p><p class="p1">“I swear I’m going to <em>kill you</em>, Takahashi,” she hissed, suddenly and profoundly aware of the dampness between her legs, the pool of her own arousal on her chair. She fumbled for tissues from the corner of her desk, grabbing a handful and glaring at him. “You nearly made me come in front of my CO and three senior officers!”</p><p class="p1">“I know. If I had been thinking, I would have sped up a little. I’ll have to try again.”</p><p class="p1">“You <em>bastard</em>,” she swore, dropping the tissues into her trash can and standing up on wobbly knees, redressing herself. “You liked that, didn’t you?”</p><p class="p1">“Didn’t you?”</p><p class="p1">“I didn’t know you could do half of that,” she said, a mixture of admiration and annoyance. “You’ve been holding out on me, if that’s what you can do with your powers.” She snorted. “Decades of knowing you, and this is the first time you want to get handsy with your telekinesis. Just my luck.”</p><p class="p1">“So the General enjoyed herself, then?”</p><p class="p1">He’d asked several times; she had to concede the point. “Well, it’s the best way to break the monotony of a call.” She licked her lips, and tugged her shirt straight again. “Next time, though, not when it’s a video conference. Hell of a lot easier on a conference call.”</p><p class="p1">“Next time?” She could see one dark eyebrow arch, just over the red of the bandana.</p><p class="p1">“I’ve got a call later this week. It’s blocked for an hour. Audio, not video. Care to sit in?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Yes, I know, we have not a hell of a lot of detail on what Kenshi can do with his telekinesis, so I decided to get creative. It made tagging this a fucking *mess*.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>